Living With The Idiot
by hazelynt
Summary: She enters high school,becomes roommates with a hot sun-kissed god,and fell in love with him with just one glance.Oh dear,what will happen to her when she comes in between two idiots/gods she can't imagine to be with? [NaruSaku,hint!SasuSaku,hint!NaruHina]
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): Another story for NaruSaku fans! I hate to tell you this, but I kinda hate this pairing. But I truly love to write these kinds of stories, so I will let that aside.

-X-

The hallway was occupied with students chatting with each other and playing around. They mostly hang out with friends and talk about who knows what. The yellow hallway was never that bright, yet it lit the whole happy atmosphere.

Sound of footsteps sounded on the hallway as a glob of pink rushed down the crowded hall. A string of apologies hung on the air as she passed on the students' way. Carrying large boxes, she made her way towards her assigned room. She was afraid that her roommate would not be what she wanted. She wanted it to be a girl, someone she could depend on.

She searched on the left side, looking at the numbers. _'Eight more…'_ She was getting tired of all the carrying. With three boxes topped on her hands, full of her things, with her suitcase left on the office, her hands began to shake.

"Hey pinky! Let me help you with that!" A voice shouted, almost making her flinch. She stopped and faced where the voice was. She almost dropped her jaw at the most handsome guy her eyes laid on.

Sun-kissed skin, wild blonde hair, three whiskers on each cheek, beautiful cerulean eyes that reminded her of the ocean, and the most loving smile that almost made her melt on the spot.

He wore blue jacket and red tee with black pants, complete with black Converse. He _is_ handsome, and hot.

"-Hey! Hello!" She shook out of her thoughts and smiled at the young man in front of her. "Can you help me?"

"Of course!" His voice sounds like heaven, it was pure gentleness. Full of happiness she can't seem to imagine.

He carried the three boxes from her hands and asked her where her room is. "Uhh… It's room 617." She mumbled, her voice soft as a mouse's squeak. She blushed lightly as she fiddled her fingers, looking away from the sun-kissed god before her. "Hey! We have the same room!"

Her heart skipped a beat. _'Oh… my god.'_ Her eyes widened and said, "Really?"

"Yeah! I was told by Baa-chan that I will have a new roommate. I was getting excited ya know? My past roommate was a total ass to me. So I told her I want a new one." She laughed softly and followed her new roommate. She didn't know what to do or say. Was she dreaming?

-X-

"Here ya go! Sorry if the room's messy. I didn't have the chance to clean it up." He muttered, rubbing the nape of his neck while grinning. She looked at the clothes that are sprawled across the floor, cans of softdrinks were laid on the coffee table, windows were smudged with dirt and handprints. It was like a huge mess that her aunt's son made. It is a disaster!

"I'll just clean it later. Just make yourself at home! Gotta go tell Baa-chan you're here."

"Wait! I'll come with you. I need to go to Principle Tsunade and tell her." He smiled and held out his hand. "C'mon, let's go then!"

She blushed and carefully placed her hand on top of his. A shiver crawled to her spine, and she ignored it for a while. It was like there was a static between them.

"Let's go!" He pulled her away, leaving her breathless.

-X-

As they arrived at the office, Tsunade's secretary Shizune was looking at them and her eyes narrowed. Jumping in front of them, she asked, "Is there something I could help?"

"Umm… We just need to confirm to Principal Tsunade about my-I mean, _our_ room, since we are sharing _and_ roommates after all! Haha!" She nervously laughed, blush touching on her cheeks. Shizune nodded and told them to come inside.

They both went inside and greeted the woman sitting on the black office chair. Her blonde hair tied into a ponytail, and her glasses rested on the mahogany table. She commanded them to sit down while looking at the papers.

"Have you seen your room yet, Ms. Haruno?"

"Umm… Yes ma'am."

"Is it okay for you then?"

She didn't exactly thought of that. Well, she could change her room anyway. Yet she wanted to be with the blonde god, whom she dreamed of being with. He was handsome, and she wanted to be the one to be claimed by him. She has her own ways.

"Yes."

"Great. Here is your schedule and another set of keys to your room, if Naruto the idiot will-or may have lost his own keys." She glared at the male, who ignored her heated glare and grinned.

"Don't be late for your class! Especially you, Uzumaki Naruto." Said male waved his hand and smiled like it was nothing. "Yeah yeah. Let's go!"

Naruto grabbed her hand-which she was surprised of, and walked away. She grabbed her suitcase and bid goodbye to the fuming principal.

"I swear… He has something wrong with his brain." She muttered, going back to her work.

-X-

"By the way, what's your name?" Naruto asked, smiling in a friendly way which she returned. "Haruno Sakura."

"Ah, my name's Uzumaki Naruto, just like what Baa-chan said." He introduced, still clutching her hand. She blushed at sudden contact, and he noticed it. "Hey, are you sick or something?

"N-no! W-why do you ask me that?" She stuttered, a tinge of pink colouring her cheeks. She was embarrassed, what if he finds out?

"Geez, you're just like Hinata." He muttered. Her heart almost stopped. Hinata? Who is she? Is she his girlfriend? Is she his crush or something? Is she-

"Who is 'Hinata'?" She blurted. He chuckled and said, "She's a friend of mine. Whenever she comes near me, she always blushes and stutters. She's kinda shy and weird." He paused. "But she's really pretty, I tell you. I like her a little."

"Oh." Was all she said. No words came out of her mouth, since she felt no oxygen enter her lungs. She better find this Hinata and scream with hell on her side. She better run, run from the pink-haired warrior coming her doorstep. _'Maybe death will be on her doorstep when Naruto confesses to her, becomes his girlfriend, or whatever she does something naughty. I will be HIS, and he will be MINE.'_


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N): So, today is June 10. Guess what?

… Tomorrow is the first day of school damn it! And we are supposed to bring our own laptops or iPads at school! And school is too freakin' hard! I'm in second year high school, skipped one grade 'cause of some LAW or something on the government.

So in your country, I don't know what grade is second year high school. Grade 8 maybe?

MrRavens-narutofan: Ummm… In this story, there will be some hint of SasuSaku and NaruHina. I don't know how to explain it for short. But in here, these two hinted pairings are not really the main pairing. Well… It's just a… hint? Haha! Thanks anyway.

25BAM50: *sweatdrop* Ummm… Thanks? *smiles*

Tahkz01: O_O *laughs nervously* Haha… Thanks.

dbzgtfan2004: Thank you! *cheeky grin*

-X-

The pinkette arrived on her first period, Mathematic which is one of her most favourite subjects. In high school, Mathematics is very tricky, yet fun to solve, for her though. For every high school student, Math was their worst grade. _'It will be easy!'_ ,she bragged to herself. _'Math is a piece of cake, I hope.'_

She sat on the chair on the third row in the first column, where the teacher will find her easy to ask to. Beside her was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, with such porcelain skin and slim body. She is the perfect girl for every boy, but she won't be the only one. Sakura is curious, why is she alone? Isn't she supposed to be with her friends?

'_Speak of the devil…'_ Sakura thought as a group of boys surrounded around her seat mate, hearts beating on their eyes as they gawked at the beauty beyond them. "Ino-chan! Let's go out!", "Ino-chan! Let's go to my room later!", "Oi! She will be the one to go out with me!"

Said girl sighed desperately, trying to ignore the boy's awes to her. Her blue eyes looked at Sakura, making Sakura raise an elegant brow.

"Help me." Ino mouthed. She wasn't the one for whining and pleading, yet she was in need for someone to protect her. The pinkette stood up and shouted at the group of boys. "Oi! Get away from her! Can't you see she can't answer your sick awes?!"

The boys jumped and looked at her, a menacing glare forming on each of their eyes. "What makes you say that, pinky?", "Are you jealous?"

The last comment made her twitch the muscles on her brow, her balled fist itching to punch the life out of them. "What makes you say that, boys?" Her voice dripped with venom, her eyes making such a deadly glare. One of them acted like a little girl. "Oh my god, she's so scary! I'm going to pee on my pants!"

"Hey guys, get away from her." A voice startled them, making them turn to the deep voice. Naruto was behind them, with another guy with jet-black hair and dark onyx eyes. The only thought entered on Sakura's mind. _'The hotness alarm is beginning to burst right now.'_

Naruto's mouth didn't seem to move, so she assumed that the guy beside him was the one who spoke earlier. The group decided to scram and sit on their own places. Naruto frowned. "What are you doing, Sakura?" He sat behind her while his friend sat down beside Naruto.

Her cheeks coloured with a tinge of pink, embarrassment hot on her system. "U-ummm… I'm just h-helping Ino here."

"Thanks anyway." Ino seem to pop, smiling at the pinkette. "I guess your name is Sakura?" Said girl nodded, smiling in return. "Haruno Sakura. And you're Ino."

"Yamanaka Ino." They both seem to get along so well. As moments pass by, they became best friends. But what Sakura didn't expect has yet to come.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Someone screeched, a brunette standing in front of the class. The class did shut up, looking at the angry girl. "It seems that there is someone new in this class. The name's Haruno Sakura? Please come here."

And Sakura so did, and she nervously walked beside the girl. "Please introduce yourself."

'_Well, I think you did already.'_ She thought, biting her lip. "I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you."

She bowed and gave a small smile to everyone. The brunette nodded and bid her to sit down. "Alright, our teacher seems to be a little late. So, I will be checking the attendance for today."

She called out the names, hands shot up on the air. Sakura seemed curious, looking at every student on the classroom. Her heart sped up when the boys were next. She inwardly awed and belched at some boys.

He was only impressed at Naruto and the other boy, which is Sasuke Uchiha. She heard of the Uchiha Corp. It was famous because of Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha. His mother, who is Mikoto Uchiha is only a housewife since she doesn't like to work at all. She isn't a workaholic though, but she writes books in her free time. Fugaku have published her books with a pseudonym, not her name.

Itachi Uchiha is famous for being an architect, designing modern residences and expensive shops, such as a restaurants and many more. She visited one of his creations, and she could say it was a perfect masterpiece.

She didn't know Sasuke Uchiha, but rumours say he is a playboy. He picks up ladies, have a one-night stand, and leaves them alone. When a girl she picked up comes to her, he just scares her off, saying that it isn't his business.

That is why that is one of her factors why she doesn't like him. He has beauty, brains, and brawns, but he thinks he can do anything.

Her thoughts were sizzled when the front door opened noisily and a teacher rushed in. Her black curls were stretched on every direction, but her red eyes are so intimidating.

"I'm sorry I'm late, class. It seems that there is a lot of distractions coming on her way." She excused, slamming her suitcase on the desk and writing something on the chalk board.

"She meant she was having a _friendly _conversation with our History teacher, Asuma Sarutobi." Naruto whispered on her ear, making her silently yelp. Her reddish face heated and she tried to calm herself down and nod. "Who is she anyway?"

"Kurenai Yuhi." She nodded at Naruto and looked at the chalk board. "Tenten! Did you introduce the new student, yes?"

"Yes ma'am." Tenten-Sakura assumed as the brunette earlier shouted, earning glares of half of the class. "Alright, so we will have Trigonometry today since we didn't have the chance to discuss it last week."

-X-

She thought time slows down when they are studying. Yet she was wrong. It is lunch time, and Ino have invited her to have lunch with her on the rooftop, since her stalkers are always following her on every direction in every place.

"You here too?" They turned around and saw the two buddies on the doorway. "Ah, Naruto, Sasuke. Of course, I am supposed to get away with some parasites." Ino says, biting her chicken sandwich. Sakura only ate half of her apple, the juice trailing down to her chin unnoticed.

"You got something here." Sasuke said, grabbing his handkerchief and wiping Sakura's chin. She blushed, and muttered a 'thank you' to him.

"Oi, Sasuke. Give me your riceball! I'm so hungry…" Naruto whined, grabbing one riceball from Sasuke's hand. "Not a chance, dobe. You always ask for food from me." He barked, getting a bite on his own riceball.

"Aw c'mon!" Naruto exclaimed, attempting to snatch the food from his best friend's hand. It resulted as a fight from them, and the two girls laughed at their childish behaviour.

Both boys smiled when the pinkette laughed, a warm feeling blossomed on their chests. Could it be some rivalry in the end, perharps?


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N): Sorry if I didn't update that fast. Well, you see. Many things have been going on at school. And my reaction to my first and second day: _

Science sucks, we have to dissect one a frog for 3rd quarter, and our classmate is like: "Aw hell, I hate blood." And I was like, "Guess what? Sucks for you."

Oh man, our Mathematics is so hard, but good thing I advanced our lessons. Yey me!

Tahkz01- Thanks! Yeah, both boys have a 'thing' for Sakura. Though I am not quite sure who will the 'other' friend will be paired up with. He'll just be a loner, maybe? *smirks*

25BAM50- Thank you! *smiles*

sammy- Ohh… Is that so? *small smile* Okay.

Kyle from Virgina- *looks everywhere* WHERE?! Just kidding. Well… Maybe? *shrugs* Umm… Nigger? *tilts head*

Guest- Thank you bro! *hugs* I have hope now! *pumps arm*

-X-

Hoping that it would seem to rain wasn't the best idea Sakura ever had. She wore her now soaking wet black jacket and white v-neck shirt, blue pants and her favourite-now also soaked blue Converse shoes. She tried running towards the nearest shelter, but she couldn't seem to find one, since there is a thick fog surrounding the whole field, and she is so scared she might piss on her pants. Well, nobody will notice it though.

'_Why now?!'_ She thought, clutching the wet paper bag on her arms and turned from left to right. Her hood didn't support her, she was getting hopeless.

She hauled a taxi, but as a result, she became wet again when the taxi passed by her and splashed onto the puddle. She wiped her dirty face with her sleeve and tried to run towards the nearest tree. As she arrived, she sat down and wore her jacket off, shivering through the cold breeze.

She hugged her body, trying to warm her cold body from the violent wash of the chilly rain. She thought she saw a bright light-she thought it as the headlight of a car, shine through the thick fog. She squinted her emerald eyes, she couldn't see quite clearly.

Then, it screeched, making her shudder from the eerie noise. "Hell, now what? Someone will kidnap me here?" She muttered, wrapping her black jacket around her upper body, carefully eyeing the groaning noise of the car. She heard the door slam shut, and she whimpered silently as she saw a shadow ascending towards her.

'_Oh Kami, help me! It's Slenderman!' _She tried to scream, but as the shadow cleared, she saw that the raven she met before appeared, a red umbrella shielding him from the rain.

"What the hell are you doing? Trying to skip classes tomorrow from your so-called fever?" He snapped, running towards her and helping her up. Sasuke escorted her towards his black Toyota Camry.

She became awed, how did he get to drive? As she entered towards his car, she became conscious and dried herself. Sasuke entered soon enough, and eyed her. He gave her his blue towel. "Dry yourself up with this one. I didn't use it." She nodded and dried herself. He tossed his umbrella on the backseat and drove. She looked at his speed. He drove 50 kilometers and it was silent. No sounds playing on the speakers, just comfortable yet awkward silence.

"How did you get to drive? Do you have a licence already?" She blurted, trying to hide her urge to make a noise. "Yeah, Dad gave me a licence and told me to drive, since he also started to drive at the age of 14." Her emerald eyes widen, he started driving at fourteen?!

"Oh." Was all she uttered, her cheeks touched with a light pink. He steered to the left, and stopped at the red stoplight. "Why did you go out without an umbrella? Did you look at the weather forecast?"

She shook her head. _'Well, you see, there is no television at our room, so yeah. I'm quite stupid for not bringing my stupid freakin' umbrella.'_ She kept her mouth shut. "Where did you go anyway?"

"Just the convenience store. It's quite cheap there." She said, frowning as she eyed her wet paper bag. Sasuke continued to drive as the green light blinked. "Next time, go to the convenience store next to the school."

She moaned, slapping herself. _'Kami, do you hate me that badly?'_ She heard him chuckle, but his lips didn't move. In the matter of minutes, they finally arrived at the campus. He parked on the nearest spot, known as the 'Uchiha's Parking Space' and killed the engines. "Wait here." He grabbed the umbrella on the back and went towards Sakura's side.

"Thanks." She muttered as he guided her towards the school. He locked his doors and they went towards her room-well, her and Naruto's room, since they are both roommates.

She blushed at that thought, and brushed it off. "Do you know if Naruto's home?" Sasuke asked, burying his hands on his pockets and walked beside Sakura. She shook her head, releasing drops of water to the floor. "Oh sorry." She mumbled.

"Hn." He continued to walk, while looking at the number of doors they were passing. They soon arrived, and Sakura unlocked the door and stepped inside, along with Sasuke.

To Sakura's disappointment, he wasn't there yet. She bid Sasuke to sit down while she make tea for them. She changed her clothes first before making tea. She changed her soaked attire a while ago into blue oversized shirt and black shorts.

She served jasmine tea for them and checked her cellphone. It was five in the afternoon, and Naruto should be home by now.

"How are things going here?" Sasuke asked, sipping on his cup of tea. She also drank her hot tea, gulping the warm liquid down to her dry throat. "It's okay. But Naruto always shows up late and sleeps late."

Sasuke shook his head. "That idiot." He looked to Sakura, his onyx eyes showing unknown emotion. "You tell him to sleep early and always study, not play basketball. That idiot got brains, but he doesn't have common sense at all."

She nodded and laughed softly. On Sasuke's point of view, a warm and ticklish feeling bubbled inside his chest. He hid the urge to blush, and kept his cool composure. "I'm sure that idiot needs some bonking on the head. His sunny hair doesn't show his tiny brain at some point."

She laughed, this time louder. He was joking, though it sounded like he was complaining. "Where is that idiot anyway?" He checked his iPhone and rolled his eyes. "Usuratonkachi, you're late."

Sakura thought he was just talking to himself, but later, she heard the door slam shut and loud footsteps coming their way. "Oi Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

Said male jerked his thumb towards the pinkette. "Your girlfriend here was soaking, going to the farthest convenience store." She blushed madly, her thoughts replaying the words he said. _'Girlfriend, girlfriend, girlfriend.'_

She wanted to squeal, instead, she released a small squeak. "Huh? Sakura-chan? You know there is a nearest convenience store here." Naruto said, frowning slightly. "Sorry."

"Yeah. I'm leaving, see you tomorrow." He waved his hand and left. The door clicked shut and left them to complete silence.

-X-

It was Sunday, Sakura's favourite day of the week. Although she was supposed to study for the quizzes on Math and Social Studies, she wasn't in a mood for that. All she wanted is freedom, and she was getting to that, at least.

Naruto just invited her-or dragged her to the mall near their school. Most of the students hang out there, and they make a complete, yet cute couple on the other students' views.

They passed on the food court, and they went towards the movie theatre. "Oh boy, Fast And Furious is just showing today! Let's watch it, Sakura-chan!" He exclaimed, grabbing her hand-as a result, she blushed-and dashed towards the long line.

He was chattering how awesome the movie will be, and all she could do is nod and laugh. He was still clutching her hand, and her cheeks could be the same colour of a tomato.

"Oi usuratonkachi." They both turned, and saw Sasuke frowning there. He held three tickets, and Naruto glowed slightly. "You're the best, Sasuke!"

"Yeah yeah, the movie's about to start. So let's go." They cut the line and dashed towards the designated cinema.

-X-

"There are so many cool cars! They're so big and sturdy, and they also have weapons on them! It's so awesome I want to try it sometime with a machine gun." Naruto said, munching on his burger and sipping his coke. Sakura munched on his ignored fries and smiled, while Sasuke just ate some sandwich and looked uneasy.

They were on the food court, and many people were squeezing through the long line on the crowd. Sakura assumed that they were all liking to try the new store that just opened on the near corner of the court, so the lines are long, and many people were smiling as they received their requested food.

"You will be caught by the police if you put the machine gun outside the car, you know." Sasuke murmured, biting his chicken sandwich and licked his lips as a trail of sauce dripped on his chin.

Sakura wished she could wipe the sauce away from his chin, like what Sasuke did to her at the first day. It was like a dream, them laughing and having sweet mome-

What was she thinking?! Was she on Sasuke's side or Naruto's side? She didn't know who to choose, but she will be an idiot if she declined both. She would miss the great opportunity on her hands.

"Hey Sakura-chan, do you know what our test would be on Social Studies?" Naruto asked, swallowing his burger whole and brushed the crumbs away from his lips and chin. "Umm… I think it's about the history of Japan." She tapped her chin and hummed.

"No, it's about how World War II, Japan versus America and Philippines." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, sorry." Sakura mumbled, drinking on the bottled water. "Um, Sakura? That's mine." Sasuke murmured, not making sudden movements to grab his bottle from Sakura.

She urged not to blush, and nearly succeeded. _'Indirect kiss!' _"I-I'm sorry, Sasuke! I'll just-uhh buy anothe-"

"It's okay. It's fine." Sasuke almost whispered, swallowing the last drop of water before blinking. "Oh… okay."

Naruto was speechless, but inside him, some strange feeling fizzled inside him.

Now, how will this turn out? Oh, Sakura nearly fainted. How will future turn her into, with these two gods on her side always?


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N): Oh. My. Gosh. How long haven't I updated? I'm terribly sorry if I haven't updated for SO long! High school isn't a happy place for me. So, I'm doing my best on keeping this story kicking and the other stories as well…

kidloco- Thank you!

Tahkz01- . . . . . LOL

Guest- *cringes* I wouldn't imagine that though… Sorry if I confuse you! *bows down*

-X-

The blonde-haired woman sat down beside the pinkette, eating her chicken sandwich while looking at her best friend in disbelief. Clearly, the pinkette just explained what happened, and it _is_ different how Sasuke acted in that kind of way. It was kind of mysterious, and very outrageous to her. With these different news, the blonde just leaned forward with her eyebrows furrowed in interest.

"Now, what did you do to him?" She asked, licking the excess mustard leaking out of her chicken sandwich. Sakura just stared at the blue space above them, no emotion playing on her emerald eyes.

Her mind went blank, she had nothing to think of. But what about these two? How is she going to deal with those two… guys? "It might be hell for me. But I think I should change my profile and make a song that involves with marimba and whatnot."

Ino chuckled softly, grabbing a tissue on her bag and wiping her mouth from the fresh stains and her hands. "Nah, I think you're good." Sakura is next to look at her in pure doubt. "Bull…"

"I'm serious, Sakura." She crossed her legs and propped her leg in a more comfortable way. "The way they act and think about you. It's _incredible_. No woman have been treated like that since they are born." The pinkette rolled her eyes and sipped on her blue lemonade, made by herself. She savoured the sour yet sweet taste of lemons and sugar, and squinted from the lime that tickled her.

"Kami just jinxed me. Hell, why do I care anyway?" Ino narrowed her eyes. "Because you _first_ invited me here from the phone yelling like a madman and babbling all sorts of stuff that includes boys and their manly cooties. And now you're telling me _you don't care_?" Ino crossed her arms frowned. "That _is_ bull, Sakura. You don't even know what you are saying just now, aren't you?"

'_Now that I think of it,'_ she thought. _'I think my mouth was running by itself.'_

-X-

The blonde shut the door behind him, and rummaged through his closet only to find a note floating downwards. He caught it in the mid-air and read it. The black scribbling on the yellow note was familiar to him.

"_Meet me on the roof, 5 PM sharp. Bring no one else but you. Understand, usuratonkachi? –Sasuke"_

Naruto gave out a sigh, and changed his outfit, since it is getting cold lately. He shifted into black jacket and yellow long-sleeved shirt with some blue and red decorations scribbled below his chest, brown cargo pants that suited him just fine, and black boots. He didn't even like boots, yet his _best _friend insisted to make him wear one, since he almost got frostbite from last Christmas. He was just wearing his worn-out blue Converse and his socks were soaked from the cold ice that dripped one his feet.

When he got home, Sasuke was there. And when he removed his footwear, Sasuke almost screamed and rushed to get warm water. He gave him warm and soaked yellow towel, wrapped it around him, and dipped his feet on the searing liquid. He yelped, and at the same time-relaxed.

That time, the raven gave him black boots that suit him well. Then Naruto was saying, "I don't like boots! I think it's for gays."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and scolded him like a mother. When it is almost November, he always make sure that Naruto gets to wear his boots, and tell him to buy him new ones when they get a chance to go to the mall when they go on vacation, since it's cheaper on other cities.

The boots cackled on the newly polished floor, clicking on the floor with echoes ringing on the empty hallway. It is mid-October, and the students are either preparing for Hallowen or just hanging out on the mall. Of course, many prefer to stay on their rooms and chit-chat.

He went towards the roof, the staircase ascending towards him. By the time he stepped at the end of the stairs, he opened the grey door. As it creaked open, he saw a shadowy figure sitting down on the grey concrete floor. The cloud of warm breath evaporating on the still wind.

It is Sasuke, and he is wearing dark brown leather jacket and dark blue collared long-sleeved shirt with blue jeans, along with his favourite sleek black and red boots.

He glanced at the blonde and stood up, his hands buried deep on his pockets. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I think we need to go somewhere warm." Naruto said, making Sasuke follow him towards the cafeteria, surprisingly a bit empty.

Only a few students chat loudly on the sides, drinking the special hot chocolate with marshmallows topped on it with small bread as a side dish. The smell of cocoa lingered on the air, and they first ordered the special hot chocolate before sitting on the far corner of the room.

"What do you want to talk about anyway?" Naruto asked, sipping the hot liquid. His throat felt rough, and by the time the creamy liquid slid down his throat, he felt refreshed and relaxed. But Sasuke wouldn't give him a chance, since he had some _issues_ to talk about.

"Do you really know who this 'Sakura' is?" Sasuke asked, no hint of embarrassment or curiosity entering his voice. Naruto raised an elegant brow. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Sasuke paused, eyeing some students who passed them by and chuckling. "that I really don't know what kind of connection you two have."

"What the hell are you saying? She's just a friend, nothing more." He muttered, licking his upper lip and tasting chocolate. "Why do you ask that stupid question just now?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned forward. "I think I knew her from somewhere. But I don't know _where _or _when _I knew her." He paused, leaning back. "I felt like she is someone I knew before. Before you, Naruto." He crossed his arms and shut his eyes. "Before you became my best friend _and _great rival."

-X-

She shuffled on her seat uncomfortably, her hands clutching the ends of the wooden chair while her emerald eyes search for anything to garb unto and save herself from this _womanly _torture. She doesn't have the exact word for it, but she _hates_ make-ups.

And now, she is going to receive one from Ino. And she promised that she would do it _everyday_, by accident though.

She groaned while closing her eyes. "Do I have to?" She muffled, pressing her palm on her face, a manner of exhaustion and annoyance. The blonde just grabbed her pink make-up kit and opened it. Different varities of make-up were stored in there. Pink lush lipsticks, black pencils, white and porcelain powder, different sizes of brushes, and many more she couldn't even bare to look at. This is pure nightmare.

"Close your eyes, and let me do the work." Ino assured, grabbing a powder and brush and approaching her. Sakura shielded herself and moaned. "No. I don't want that."

"But you HAVE to. Do you want him to notice you or _not_?" Ino emphasized, making the pinkette open her left eye and stare at her. "F-fine. But I have to look and see if I look… good or not." She regretted the words that came out of her mouth. And she clicked her tongue as Ino smirked in triumph.

"So," Ino leaned in and made an evil cackle. "shall we begin then?"


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N): Guys, please read this note. I hope you understand my situation in hell right now. I hate to tell you but I only update once a week or twice a month. Since my life has been in the eternal inferno, I have been busy doing things back and forth. All about school, I assure you. It's hell and I don't like it a single bit.

I love to update this story so far, and please share this story to your friends or fans. I would appreciate it if you would cooperate with me this time. No flames or anything. My disclaimer is that: I do not own Naruto, and it's characters. No flames, only honey-filled words allowed. SHARE THIS STORY TO OTHERS! I would give you cookies if you do. *showing freshly baked cookies and smiling*

kidloco- Thank you. And umm…. I haven't receive that yet, so….

25BAM50- Thank you!

Guest- …Okay…

-X-

To her guess, she _was_ sure that she looked like a clown from the circus who threw water balloons the crowd, laughing like a madman while the bright light reflected her bright, round, squishy ball that stuck on her nose. She looked like an idiot, she didn't even want to look at her reflection. She thought she would make the mirror crack into half and shatter into million pieces.

She tried to walk towards the door, but her feet won't even move. She was in Ino and Tenten's room, standing in front of the door like an idiot would do. She didn't even bother calling out for Ino, telling her that she would leave and go to her and Naruto's _shared _room.

She looked at the brown table that only sat on the corner of the room, where she could view the whole room with one glance.

Purple wallpaper with small and big circles scribbled on different places and different corners, the blue, yellow, and dark purple outline illuminating the whole quarters. Black laminated bedside table sat beside the fixed bright pink bed, the pink blanket neatly fixed on the small bed with two white pillows.

Beside it is a bright red blanket with dark red bed sheet with matching dark red pillow. Chinese symbols were dancing on the red sheets, and some unknown symbols were sewed on the pillows and the blanket. _'Definitely Chinese.' _Sakura thought, practically belching at Tenten's style.

She isn't picky though, she just hated the weird ones, excluding herself. She touched the golden doorknob, seeing her hand shake as she reached for the door, where she could embarrass herself with her _beauty make-up _and whatnot. She turned her hand, and pushed the door open-

Just in time, someone shouted her name in an angry tone. "SAKURA!" She flinched and yelped, turning around to see Ino on her Tuesday outfit. She wore yellow tank top and blue cardigans, blue pants with black boots that went to her below her knees.

"Why are your clothes like that? You better change right now!" She screeched, stomping towards the pinkette and grabbing her hand. She tugged Sakura behind her and commanded her to sit on her purple bed.

"Let me see what matched on your skin and your make-up…" She mumbled, rummaging on her white closet and making grumbles out of her breath. The pinkette stared at the large quantity of clothing on her small closet, stacks of shirts and bright jackets were tossed on the corners of her closet, while her pants were put on the hangers above her jumbled stack of shirts.

"Here you go!" Ino handed her a small pile of clothes, making her raise her eyebrow and pointed at what she's holding. "I will wear that?"

-X-

A cloud of awes stormed around the room, the students' vision was blurry, yet they knew what has been imparted from their awestruck balloons.

Sakura, officially made the crowd go wild. With her black and white striped top, with matching black cardigan with long sleeves, light blue shorts, stockings, and black boots that ended below her knees. She could hear the crowd swoon at her fashionable outfit and her pink hair loose and wavy. It made her emerald eyes glow with such anxiety and uneasiness. She walked coolly on the hallway, her black boots cackling on the floor, followed by some 'ooh's and 'ahh's.

It _is _normal for some girl like her to wear that kind of outfit, just to impress the whole student body. But her, she could just impress the two boys. _'Speak of the devil.'_ She could see the two boys coming her way, their eyes glued on her outfit and it really made her stomach flip and her voice lost and she could feel it falling down to her chest. She couldn't even speak. Just a single glance of them would make her yelp, blush, or even squeal and become conscious of her hair.

As they approached, she had an urge to flip her hair and smile at them. But since something stopped her, she just gave them a small smile, which was returned with big eyes and agape mouths.

"Sakura." Naruto swallowed the lump of his throat, his eyes travelling upwards and downwards her body, making her blush a bit. "I don't remember you wearing that outfit." Even Sasuke was speechless. He was looking up and down on her body and blinked multiple times.

"Anyway," Naruto paused. "what's so special about today? I mean, I'm not judging or anything, but I really want to know why you wear _that _outfit." She wanted to crumble on that spot. Is he complimenting her in a good way, or a bad way?

"Ummm…" She mumbled something on her breath, something that both boys couldn't make out of. They leaned in to hear what she was whispering, and it really made her blush madly. "N-nothing!" She yelped, and went towards her destination with a fast pace, making the crowd divide into two as they watched her fly away from the scene.

"Hmm…Weird." Sasuke muttered, burying his hands on his pockets and walking towards their classroom, Naruto hot on his heels.

-X-

'_Damn it… I didn't really make a good impression…'_ She crumpled the paper on her palm-which is already crumpled and squeezed into a tight ball, also very damp since her hands always get wet- and dragged all her anger on squeezing the ball tighter and tighter, her hands almost white from her exaggeration.

"U-umm… Sakura?" A girl from her class called, making the pinkette's attention swing into her. "Hm?" She grumbled, looking at the stranger's violet eyes. It is somehow blank, no irises, only the light purple void that made her chest lighten a bit. She looked curious and innocent, just like what the small children are.

"Mr. Hatake just called you." She murmured to her, her eyes pointed to the male adult in front of Sakura, his white mask covering his lower face, making his profile mysterious. His white hair was somehow stuck up, no gel or anything applied on his grey hair. _'Wonder if it's natural hair colour or not… He looks like an old man with that profile.'_

"Ms. Haruno, would you stop squeezing that paper on your hand? Is something angering you in my class?" He asked nicely, yet a shiver crawled up on her spine from his _nice _and _kind _voice. He wore black knitted sweater, white collared shirt with long sleeves, and black pants with black shoes.

She is still wearing Ino's customized outfit, and she had an urge to tear it out and wear her _regular _and desired clothes. Somehow, her clothes are very baggy and large, but Ino's are tight and skimpy. She always gets uncomfortable with tight clothing, it makes her more conscious and tight on her privacy.

"I-I'm sorry sir." She muttered, tossing her damp paper ball on her blue backpack and grabbed her ballpen, ready for her Literature lesson.

-X-

"Wasn't she supposed to be here?" Ino asked, tapping her brown leather boots on the floor, waiting at the rooftop where they usually meet, of course, with the two boys. She crossed her arms across her chest, tapping her foot impatiently.

The two boys looked at her with raised eyebrow, as if she's screeching her own name on the heavens. They also tapped their foot impatiently, checking their phones in every minute that passed. Ino shrugged and grabbed her sandwich from her yellow bag. She looked at the two males and shook her head. "I think she isn't going to come here." She paused and looked at her sandwich in hunger. "Maybe she's busy-" Suddenly, the door swung open, and the pinkette herself showed up, along with some unwanted crowd behind her and grabbing her shirt forcefully pulling her backward.

"H-help! Someone!" She screamed, grabbing the hedges of the door and trying to free herself from the invasion. Ino sighed and waved her free hand. "That is why I hate having fans, since birth."


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): I am VERY sorry for the long wait. Since school and shit came to me like wildfire, I haven't noticed you guys starin' at me like what. (Or maybe not, I am exaggerating right now.)

So, I have a few announcements to make. I am changing my format and will have footnotes after the chapter.

Tahkz01-Haha, thanks. Well, here is the new chappy! :)

Guest-I am very sorry 'bout that dude…

-X-

"Dannic is also good with this song, dude! I mean it!" Someone screeched, flinging his phone up and down and grabbing his friend's shoulder. "He did a mash-up with DBerrie and Macklemore! You know that, right?" a brunette asked, looking at the boy with black shades and brown leather jacket. The pinkette, while reading on an interesting book despite that she is walking on the hallway, almost bumped to the brunette who is holding his Beats headphones connected to his black iPhone 5.

"Whoa dude, sorry if I bumped you…" Said brunette trailed off, his eyes hauling on the sight of the pinkette, making Sakura grunt in annoyance.[1]

"I am about to leave." Sakura snapped, bumping her shoulder to the male's before running off. Kiba, the brunette, looked at her descending figure before looking at the man with shades. "If I were you, Kiba, you should only be with the one you have decided to be with." Kiba just shrugged, not caring the man's words of wisdom.

'_Whatever… I need her contact anyway, just in case…'_

-X-

Sakura panted while running up the stairs, breathing like there is no tomorrow. She brought her purple lunchbox, containing a medium-sized bento and her utensils, while her jug on her right hand. She slammed the door open, and climbing outside just to reach for the fresh air she wanted to have since when. "Oi, you're late again." She looked at her best friend, Ino, along with her two male friends, Naruto and Sasuke, who is busy challenging themselves in a fight on Naruto's newly-bought iPad with his father's money. Sakura breathed out a 'sorry' before leaning up straight and tossing her bento beside where the boys sat.

Two looked up at her, before playing back to their game, not minding her uneven breathing. She obviously prepared her favourite meal, which is yakisoba with squid and lettuce. Her special sauce drizzled on the surface of the food, the sweet aroma steaming made her stomach rumble and her mouth drool. She quickly ate, and not noticed everyone looking at her munching.

She moaned, then looked up to see everyone staring at her. "What?" Her voice was muffled, noodle strings hung on the corners of her mouth as she slowly slurped it. "Is that ramen?" Naruto asked first, pointing at her heavenly meal. She shook her head no and cursed after she ate her noodles with a sigh. She placed her bent down before looking at her stained shirt.

Originally, she wore white tank top, red and grey striped jacket, faded red shorts, with grey boots that she borrowed from Ino. "Damn… I loved this shirt." Sasuke raised an elegant brow. "I think it is obvious that the answer is no, dobe. This has no broth, just lettuce and squid." The raven snapped, making the blonde groan in embarrassment. "Whatever." Said blonde mumbled.

"Sakura, you really need to change that shirt, the smell of your food," Ino wrinkled her nose while pausing. "is really sticking on your shirt, and you can't go to school unless you want to attract Choji." Blonde girl shrugged and ate her tomato salad, making Sasuke look at her with envy. Ino seem to notice it, and she almost handed Sasuke a chunk of tomato. The male stared at it, then snatched it and popped the chunk to his mouth. Ino could almost sweat drop at this sight, since Sasuke was almost moaning for no reason. _'Is he really a male?' _She scratched her forehead, almost furiously without her noticing. _'Or homo?'_

-X-

She almost smelled his scent whenever she inhaled for air, although it almost suffocated her to death, she loved his scent, or perfume. She wore his favourite white shirt, since he insisted that she should wear his shirt because she doesn't have a spare one in their room. [2]

She blushed when he smiled at her while handing his shirt to her, utter happiness almost displayed on his sun-kissed profile. She threw her shirt to the basket with no hesitation, hastily wearing his cotton shirt and feeling the cool air touch her skin. It was big, so she needed to tuck it in her red shorts and wear a brown belt. She still looked the same, however the shirt looked baggy enough.

They rushed towards their next period, which is Mathematics, and Mr. Umino is hosting it practically. _'Oh shit!'_ That thought screamed in their minds and their speed incredulously increased, and the next thing they knew, they barged into the classroom with a cry.

Their classmates stared at them, like they were an idiot for barging into class while they were solving a difficult mathematic problem without anyone teaching it, even their professor. Both panted, their breaths taken away and their heartbeat quickening its pace. "W-where's Iruka-sensei?"

"He's late." One of them said, making Naruto and Sakura fall on the wooden floor with an exhausted sigh. "And I thought we are going to die!" Surprisingly, yellow eyes flashed behind them, unlike sparks or anything beautiful, this was terrifying and monstrous. "Oh, you will."

-X-

"And you two weren't late? Or were you?" Ino probed, chewing her bubble gum and watched as hot steam rose from Naruto and Sakura's head, a sign that Iruka-sensei just hit them hard. Sasuke, on the other hand, kept his cool demeanour and stared at the two bickering folks, no emotion playing on his aspect. "We arrived there first! Then we didn't hear him enter and I just screamed for Kami's sake! And he was there and hit our !" Naruto whined, rubbing the cool ice pack on his head. Sakura just agreed and thought of having bangs, since she was annoyed to have a rather _large _forehead.

They were sitting on the vacant seats in the middle of the food court, drinking some refreshing milk tea in the evening, since their supper isn't the easiest to swallow. They have decided to grab some swills and hang out in the food court while they have some time NOT to do their overloading assignments at home. They will have some major headache and nose bleed for midnight snack, after all.

"Since when did Iruka-sensei act like that?" Ino somehow snapped, sipping on her milk tea and mumbled, "Does he even have man period?"

They just laughed, excluding Sasuke, who just somehow…chuckled.

"_That is how the circle of friends hang out together for the whole year, except for one accidental promise that will shatter their friendship, forever?"_[3]

-X-

[1]-I think she seem to act like Sasuke…

[2]-Yeah…really?

[3]-That is somehow one spoiler which I will NOT repeat. It is for the next chapter anyway.


End file.
